


The Only Cure

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader gets hit by a toxin during a monster hunt with Ford and Fidds. Soon, the nature and the cure of the venom is discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Cure

You’re not entirely sure what had happened. A moment ago you were with your bosses, Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McGucket, exploring the woods of Gravity Falls. The three of you had stumbled upon findings of one of the wood’s mysterious creatures, and you all actually found it. You were there with them, facing the creature, until it’s scorpion like tail took a swing at you, nicking you on the arm as you jumped back to avoid it. You didn’t take much notice to it. But that’s when things went dark…

Everything feels hazy and distant, but you could hear voices above you, along with the sensation of being carried. You heard your name being called out in a panic tone.

“Stanford stop!”

“We can’t we have to-“

“Look at her! She’s shaking.”

_Ford…? Fidds…?_

You heard Ford swear, then called your name out again. “Hey! Wake up! C-can you hear me? Hey-“

“Here wrap my coat around her!”

“Fine!” you felt the shuffle of cloth being placed around you. “We can’t stop anymore, come on!”

You tried to open your eyes, mouth a response, but nothing came… You were just too weak and fell back into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

  
You’re not sure how long you were out, but you felt yourself slowly become aware of things happening around you through the fogginess. You heard frantic footsteps going all around you, the sounds of beakers and test tubes clanking together.

“I’m not sure about this-“

“Look, we have all the equipment we need here and available to us.” You heard Ford cut him off. “We’re running blood work, we’re analyzing the toxin, we’re keeping an eye on her, making sure she’s stable…” a heavy sigh left him.

“Stanford, I know. But please-“

“We have everything we need and more here! All without having to pathetically wait at a hospital. We’ll figure this out Fiddleford…” his tone changed. “We’re going to fix this. We have to…w-we can’t let her…we can’t lose…“ you heard his words dissolve, holding back.

“Stanford…” You could only assume Fiddleford stepped closer to comfort him. “You’re right. We’re doing everything we can. She’s going to be alright. She’s going to be fine! We’re not going t-to, lose…” You could tell that this soft southern man was crumbling as well.

_I can’t let this drag on! I need to move damnit!_ You thought to yourself, driving the grogginess and force that compelled you to fall back asleep away from you. But that’s when things changed.

You felt an immense pain welling up from your arm, spreading to the rest of your body, infecting every fiber of your being. You were moving now, trying to get up, but the pain was too much. Your body was radiating in agony, and you felt yourself grow unbelievably hot. You must have made some noise during your struggle because you heard their footsteps dash towards you, calling your name again.

You were still struggling to open your eyes, body still fighting you. “F-Ford. Stanford! Where are you…” you managed to blurt out.

“Here! I’m right here!” you felt him grab the hand you were waving around frantically in the air.

The adrenaline rush from the pain sent your mind going a thousand miles an hour. “I-Pain…It hurts! –I can’t see! I’m blind!”

“O-Open your eyes darling! We’re right here!” you felt Fiddleford’s hand brush your hair out of your face.

“Come on, we’re right here.” You felt Ford guide your hand to his face. “See? I’m right in front of you, just open your eyes.”

You groaned in pain, as McGucket helped you sit up. The heat was building in your core, but there was another thing resonating in you, something you didn’t really recognize or expected under these circumstances. You need something, to grab onto something, the need, _the want_ , to be held, to be comforted, to be…

You finally open your eyes, with Ford’s relieved expression being the first thing to greet you. You don’t know what came over you, but the urge, this feeling, _this need_ , compelled you to move forward.

“Good, I’m so glad you’re-“ Ford never got to finish his sentence because you immediately grabbed him by his collar with both hands, and pulled yourselves into a kiss.

_What am I doing? This is crazy, doing something like this at a time like **this**! _ You thought to yourself, but this urge to kiss him was like an instinctive response, and you felt the pain in your body dissipate a bit. Ford stood there, frozen with shock, but quickly recovered, pulling you off of him.

“Hey stop that! What are-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence again. You groaned from the break in contact, and becoming a panting mess with the pain and heat resonating in your body again.

“F-Ford…Pain…I need-“ You couldn’t form sentences, your body moved on its own, pulling in Ford for another longer, kiss. You felt it again: _relief from the toxin’s unbearable pain._ Ford instinctively started to kiss you back, but shook you off again.

“Hey! What is with you?!”

You moaned in pain again, mind still clouded with the toxin’s effects. “I need…This is the only way-“ you turned to Fidds, who was just as shocked as Stanford, trying to figure what was going on. “Come here.” You mumbled through your pants, pulling Fiddleford into a kiss.

This was it, this was what you needed to alleviate the pain. You felt it, the contact, the action, it was clearing your mind. Fiddleford pulled you off of him, a trail of spit leaving between you two.

“S-stop! What are you-“

“I can’t!” you cried out, panting and drooling. _God, what is going on?!_ “Pleasure! It’s…it’s the only thing.-“ you curled into yourself as a sharp pain struck your lower abdomen. “Please…please…Make it stop!” you pleaded.

“Pleasure? Is that really?” Stanford hurried to his test tubes. “Fiddleford, comfort her now!”

“But-“

“NOW!”

He complied, and wrapped his arms around you. You nuzzled into the crook of his neck, hanging onto him for dear life. He hesitantly began rubbing your back, rocking you a bit with a soothing, “Shh.” leaving him. It was working, the pain was dulling, you need this, your body knew it needed this. Your mind started to clear up.

“Pleasure. Oxytocin. That’s-that’s the answer.” You finally reasoned sounding more level-headed.

Fidds looked down on you with wide eyes then shot his gaze back up. “Stanford is that-“

“Yes, it makes sense. The biochemistry of the toxin…Fiddleford come take a look at this.” Fidds broke from you grasp and headed towards his boss. The pain escalated again and your body flew back against the cushion you were own. You howled and withered in agony as the two were going over the results. The primal heat resonating from the toxin muffled your head and awareness again

“So if you see here…”

“Yes but what if…”

“So therefore, the release of endorphins and pleasure causing neural transmitters should-“

That’s all you needed to hear. You groaned and pushed yourself off of the platform you were laying on. “Pleasure? Is that it huh…?” you mumbled to yourself as you wrapped your arms around your midsection to try to suppress the pain. You started scrambling your way to your room. Your mind was still being assaulted with all these urges, but the rational part of you screamed, _Just extreme amounts of pleasure due to the release of-_

  
“Wait, what are you doing? You heard Ford protest as you left the room.

“Stop darling you shouldn’t be moving around on your own-“

But you ignored them, still making your way to your room. _I just need to get in there and handle this…_ You slammed the door open and rushed to your drawers. “Pleasure, pleasure, that’s all I need…I just need to…” you kept saying to yourself to try to stay focus. You rummaged around the drawer until you found it. You pulled out your vibrator with a relieved sigh. The primal urges heated you up, and you groaned, dropping it on the floor. To your dismay, the hatch flew open and revealed that it was empty. “Sh-shit! Batteries. I just need batteries.” You were panting at this point when you saw in the corner of your eye, the two men were at your doorway staring in shock.

If it weren’t for this heated toxin, you would have been embarrassed and quickly try to recover, but you were not in the state of mind to care. You tried to say something, but your knees buckled and you fell. Stanford snapped out of his phase and quickly caught you.

“Easy.”

“Batteries, I just need batteries.”

“Hey look at me.” He said, lifting your chin to face his concern face.

You whimpered at him. “It hurts Stanford…Everything hurts!” you grabbed a hold of him, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into his chest. The mild relief was almost immediate.

“I-I know. I know. I’m sorry! We’ll just…We’ll figure it out I promise.” He hugged you back, stroking the top of your head. “Uhh, Fiddleford, will you…” You felt him motion towards the vibrator.

_How embarrassing…_ Your logical mind screamed, but your body seem to move on its own. “God Ford, forget about it! Just d-do it already! Do it the old fashion way already a-and fuck me!” You rubbed your bodies together has you uttered this out looking up at him. _What the hell am I saying?! I need to stop!_ You were already a panting, drooling mess.

Ford’s breathing hitched when you began grinding on him, but he still protested. “No I-I can’t! Stop.” He said stepping back a bit and wiping your tears away. That’s not what your body wanted to hear. You shoved him onto the bed, which surprised him. He fell back and you instantly climbed on top of him, grinding your crotch against his growing member.

“Ohhh~ Stanford~” you moaned. The pain relief and the natural pleasure that this action gave felt so great.

Stanford groaned in response, but shook his head. He grabbed you by the shoulders and quickly, but gently pinned you down. “Stop! There has to be another way, I-I can’t do this to you. You-‘re not…you’re too-“

The ravenous heat inside you protested back, begging for him to fuck you. “Just do it already Stanford! I need it! I want it! I’ve always wanted it!” at the last sentence, you stopped. Your eyes widen at the realization of what you just said, and your mind was starting to clear again.

Ford was still on top of you, shocked at this admission. “What…”

“I mean…” the toxin’s urges were fighting back, but you forced yourself to hold on to your sanity. “I-I don’t know…I mean, yes. I mean…This toxin is too much.” Your heart was racing. You had no way of recovering from that last sentence. You brought your arms up, to cover your face from view.  But the pain shot back a reminder at what your body demanded.

“I just…You’ve really wanted me to…Uhh…You’re just out of my league.” He sheepishly said. Your eyes shot back up to him, red and blushing, not meeting your gaze. He cleared his throat. “Alright I need an answer. And I need an answer from you, not the toxin. D-Do you want to have sex?”

Fighting back the toxin’s effects was unbearably, but you still held on. Your blush deepen and you took a deep breath to try to keep calm and grounded. “Yes Stanford…” Your arms trailed their way to his face, pulling it down towards you. “I do.” You whispered in his ear giving him a little kiss. Your hands let go of his face, and trailed down, dancing on his chest then made their way to the bottom of his shirt. But you stopped. “Wait. Is-is this okay with you? D-do you want to-“

  
He chuckled and lowered himself closer to you, “Yes. Yes I do.” He gave you a kiss on the lips and the pain subsided again. Ford began trailing kisses up and down your face, working his way to your neck. You shuddered when you felt his stubble glide against you. The toxin probably made you more sensitive now. You lifted your neck to the side, allowing him better access, which he hummed in approval. You groaned stretching out a bit, letting the pleasure fight the toxin that ran through your veins.

You glanced over Ford to see McGucket, still in place, just as red as you two where. “Fiddleford…” you moaned out to him. “Come here.” He obligated, taking a knee beside you on the bed. “Fidds…” you uttered again, wrapping your hand in is tie.

“Yes darlin’.” He said as if in a hypnotized state.

You pulled him in closer. “Do you want to join in?” The toxin made you say, but part of you wanted him as well.

“Yes…” he breathed in. You smiled, and pulled him into a wet kiss.

Stanford was still sucking hickeys on your neck, which made you moan into Fiddleford’s kiss. Ford looked up for a moment and chuckled. God this felt great. The two were always kind, polite, and adorable little nerds. Who would have known how passionate they were in bed. You could feel the pain of the toxin being filtered out by the pleasure. The haziness that it caused was also fading, but a new haziness started to form.

You felt Ford shift a little, undoing the buttons on your shirt, as Fiddleford’s hands made their way from the top of it, groping you. You broke the kiss for some air, releasing your hold on Fidds’ tie. Stanford had finished undoing your shirt and sat back and marveled at your body. “Amazing…” you heard him whisper was he started to trail kiss from your belly button all the way to the bottom of you bra. Fiddleford’s hands were already ahead of him, teasing your breast has they went behind to unhook it. You groaned and lifted yourself up, making it easier for them to undress you.

“Come on, you’re turn.” You exhaled, wanting to see them. They obliged, stripping their coats and shirts. You admired their bodies while they were undressing, and ran a hand on their chests, feeling the heat they were admitting, as they sank back towards you. You bit your lip, suppressing a needy moan.

“Enjoying yourself, hmm?”

“Like what you see, darlin’?

They both said as they took a nipple in their mouth. They both kissed and licked them, casusing you back to arched, them sending bolts of pleasure throughout your body. You felt Fiddleford’s hand trail downwards to your belt, undoing it. They both then pulled your pants off of you, still showering your chest and neck with kisses. You moaned as they started to teasingly rub their hands on your hips and thighs. Fuck they were a big tease. “C-Come already.” You murmured. “More…” you demanded. They both got off of you and chuckled.

“Okay, okay, _darling_.” Ford said eyeing Fiddleford, while pulling off your panties. Fiddleford rolled his eyes with a playful smile and laid down next to you. You turned your head towards him, gazing upon his wonderful blue eyes. You leaned your forehead onto his and gave him a kiss. He hummed in approval, while Ford ran a finger in between your lips. You shuddered at his touch. “Fuck, you’re so wet…” you heard him groan as he took off his pants. You blushed a bit and looked down at him. He grabbed your hips and pulled you towards him so your legs were hanging off the edge, and your entrance right at the edge of the bed. “S-shit…” he groaned as he jacked himself off to you. (Probably lubing himself up as well) “Are you ready? Should I get a…”

This turned you on so much, and patience was running thin. “I’m on the pill, it’s fine. I’m ready when you are.” He nodded and spread your legs in position, planting a kiss on both your thighs. He rubbed is head against your clit a few times causing you closed your eyes and wince in pleasure. “Oh, Stanford~” you moaned, as he matched yours. You felt him enter you slowly and you groaned and buckled a little at the sweet burn of the stretch. He was thicker than you had expected, and probably thicker than what you have played with before.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, and so hot, and-ahhhh” he was finally fully sheaved inside you. “You okay?”

You nodded, “Just start please.” He began moving in and out of you, slowly, causing breathy gasps with each thrust. After a while, you loosened up and began bucking your hips into him to signal for him to speed up. You felt Ford grab your sides, moving his hands downwards to your hips. You let yourself relax a bit and feel every movement he made, gliding in and out of you, the friction causing waves of pleasure.

“Mmmmfff, fffuuck. Oh god, you feel so good around me~” He groaned, picking up the pace, and biting his bottom lip. You were feeling just as great, with breathy moans leaving you with practically each thrust. Your eyes were closed and your head was thrown back, enjoying Stanford Pines. You felt the bed shift and a hand brush against your cheek. You opened your eyes to see Fiddleford who gave you a soft smile.

“So darlin’…” he began, peppering kiss all over your clavicle. “What were you going to do with this?” he held the vibrator in front of you face, with Ford still pounding into you.

“I-I-I-” you couldn’t mouth a response, mainly because of Ford, but also you were a bit embarrassed, now looking back at the situation without the toxin clouding your mind.

He smirk. “Shhh, it’s okay darlin’. But just tell me, what were you going to think about when using this?” he lightly brushed the silicone end against your nipple, which made you tremble. A string of needy pants came out of you, still being overstimulated to form any words. “Where you going to think about me or Ford… or both of us, hmm?” he hummed turning it on. _The bastard went off to grab some batteries for it!_ You gasped has he took one of your nipples in his mouth, teasing it, while he hovered the vibrator over the other. “I want an answer darlin’.”

You gasped, bringing a knuckle to bite on while your other hand ran your fingers through his hair. Fuck, they were wrecking you. “B-b-b-Both!” you finally managed to reply. Ford was definitely listening to the conversation, because his legs buckled and paced stuttered at this admission. You heard him swear, gripping your hips tighten, concentrating not to blow his load.

Fiddleford let up from your chest with a pant. “My god darlin’, you really know how to work up a man…” You hummed in approval, as you pulled him into a gentle kiss. He returned it, trailing the vibrator down, and down, until-

“AHHH! OOHHHH~” your backed arched and your whole body reacted when he brushed the tip over your clit.

“Sheesh. You really like that huh? What if I held it here?” he said with a smirk, softly running the vibrator around more of your sensitive area.

This made you go nuts, sentences and words were nowhere to be found now. Your pants and moans echoed and traveled throughout the whole house. You couldn’t really stay grounded anymore, but you could still recognize their hands roaming your body, their voices praising you while they made you tremble with bliss. You felt it, you were close, but still something compelled you to shout, “More…MORE! PLEASE MORE!!” Stanford groan, as he pinned your waist down, and began rolling his hips upwards into you, stimulating your anterior walls more and more. That was it. This threw you over. You grabbed the sheets beside you, as your body stiffen, and you howled in pleasure. You were gone as your orgasm radiated through your body. You felt your walls close tight and twitch around Stanford. You heard him groan, and both of them gasp as something else occurred. Your lungs got greedy, and sucked in another breath before moaning again and squirting all over Ford and Fidds’ hand. Those seconds of pure ecstasy felt amazing, but you began to crash, throwing your head back onto the head, while your body went limp below the two.

You felt so light-headed, but so good. The two had already withdrawn from you before your head had even landed on the bed. Ford had gotten on the bed, hovering over you. You closed your eyes trying to catch your breath, but you could tell they were both trying to talk to you. “Are you okay? How do you feel? Can you hear me?” you felt Ford’s hand brush your hair out of your face and you opened an eye to look back at him. You managed a nod and a smile. “Good. H-How do you feel?”

“Stanford, maybe we should give her some time. We still don’t know about the effects of the toxin…”

Oh great, they were going on about that again. But they were right, the pain of the toxin dissolved away, but the heat in your core still remained. It still had its hold on you as you felt yourself grab Ford’s attention back onto you. “Shut up and finish inside me.” You said pulling him closer to you.

“What-“

“You heard me.” Somehow you manage to get the head of his penis inside you. He groaned at the sudden movement, and you gave him a peck on the cheek. “Come on Ford. Finish up.” You didn’t have to repeat yourself as he positioned himself over you, pumping back in at the same pace as before. “Ahhh, yes Ford. Just like that!” you praised him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He shuddered under your praises, and held onto you tighter. “I-I can’t believe you…” he managed to get out.

“Hmm?”

“You-you squirted. God that was so hot.”

“You liked how that felt hmm?” you teased, sucking on his neck.

His rhythm broke again. “Y-yes.” He held onto you tighter.

A dark laugh came out of you. “Well that’s because you’re so good _Stanford_.” You drew out his name when it escaped you lips. He groaned again, trying to keep himself together. _Of course praises would get him off so easily_. You ran your fingers through his hair. “Ohh, Stanford. You’re so good. Do you like that? Do you like how I feel?” at this point your voice alone was throwing him off, too lost for words, with only shaky and quick nods from him. This was feeling great, and your arousal was steadily raising. But you forced yourself to keep it together, at least until you got Ford writhing from you. “If that’s so, then why don’t you finish up? You know you want too.” Your hands trailed down to his hips, and you groped his ass, guiding his thrusts. He whimpered at your touch, dick twitching and leaking so much inside of you. You ran your tongue on the side of his neck and up onto his ear and whispered. “Just let go.”

That’s when he lost it. He clutched you tight around his body, thrusting deep and hard into you as he released. His whole body shook while he let out a strangled grunt, pulling out of you and then pumping right back in with a deep groan. You felt his hot release run inside of you while you hummed in satisfaction. “Good boy. See, you like that?” Stanford moaned as he thrusted three or four more times in and out of you, each time being a bit softer than the last, riding out his high. He finally collapsed beside you on the bed and you turned to him, continuing your fingers through his sweaty locks. “You good?” his chest rose and fell, panting from his orgasm. He nodded.

“Amazing. Wonderful. Splendid.” He said in between breaths. You smiled and gave him a kiss as you let him recover. You felt the bed move as McGucket sat beside your back. You turned to face him.

He cleared his throat. “Well, darling. You seem to be stable now. Right?” he said blushing, while he toyed around with your hand. You grabbed his hand, interlocking your fingers with his. He smiled at you, while you closed your eyes and thought if it was really all over with you.

The pain was gone, the heat was as well, but still something compelled you to keep moving. “Hmm, no darling. “ you said sitting up leaning into him for a kiss.

His breath hitched at your sudden closeness. “S-still darling? How are you feeling? Are you-“

You made your lips brush against his, but still not kissing him. That shut him up. “We still have to finish you, no?” You said tapping the head of his penis. He twitched at your touch, and you both looking down. “Mmm, you’re pretty close aren’t you?” you teased as your thumb rubbed the pearl of precum that had already collected, slowly over the slit of his penis. He bit his lip as you did this, while you smiled and began nibbling on his neck. “So how do you want it, _Hadron_?” he covered his mouth, trapping the moan you so badly wanted to hear from him. “You don’t have to hold back, you can be honest with me… _Hadron_ …” you wrapped your hand around his shaft and began slowly stroking it. He was withering under you in seconds, bucking his hips into your thrusts as you picked up the speed, slowly down and adding extra pressure on the head. 

His breathing hitched, “Ahh, yes. F-faster! Faster! Right there-aaaahhh!” he held onto you for support.

You complied, nibbling his ear, “Say my name.” He did. “Again! Louder!” He obeyed, panting your name with each stroke. God, the way your name rolled off his lips with his southern drawl had you going. You couldn’t take it anymore. You leaned near his ear, sending goose bumps up and down his spine. “I want you inside me.” A long moan and shuddered escaped him, while you quickly held onto the base, denying any chance of release. “No, no no. Not just yet, _darling_.” You gave him one last kiss on the lips then positioned yourself in his lap, facing away from him while he sat at the edge of the bed. “Ready?” you said, teasing the head at your entrance.

He winced, “Y-yes.” He groaned as he pushed your hips down, sliding into you. You bit your lip lowering yourself onto him. Fiddleford wasn’t as thick as Ford, but he was definitely longer. You groaned when your hips met his, Fidd buried deep in you. You stopped, catching your breath. “Fuck…Fidds…”

He moved your hair and began trailing kisses from the nape of your neck, all along your spine. “Gosh, darlin’ you feel amazing. No wonder you had Stanford going crazy.” You shuddered at his words. “May I start moving, hmm?”

You nodded, moving your hips up. You two started out slow, but quickly picking up the pace to the point where you both where moving in and out of each other, in a heated panting haze. You closed your eyes, feeling Fiddleford. “Fffffuck, aahhh-hah-aaahhh!”

“My at it again?” you opened your eyes to find Ford grinning at you. He pulled you into a kiss and you moaned into it. “Hold onto me dear.” Your arms traveled upward, finding his. He broke the kiss and went after you neck. You were trembling under him as Fiddleford’s hands danced around your sides. Ford guided your hands to his shoulders and he lowered himself to your chest. “My god…” he breathed, laying kisses in between your breast as his hands made their way to your hips. He placed two fingers near your groin area and pressed down, feeling your pulse. “You’re hearts really racing from this huh?”  You nodded, too lost for words. “Well, I believe he placed it… **here**.” Ford mumbled to himself as he ran the vibrator over your clit again.

You gasped and dug your nails into him. “Ahhh! F-Ford! I-I-I-“

He lightly circled it and the surrounding area. “Well you loved it last time? Why don’t you do it again for me, hmm? Why don’t you squirt again for us?” he hummed. This was driving you mad with so much sensation. You were close again, and by the sound of it, Fiddleford was too.

“Fidds….Fiddleford! Ford! I-I-I’m going to…”

Fiddleford groaned. “Ya, me-me too darlin’…” He circled his dick inside you and gave a few more hard thrusts until he wailed, holding you down on him as his orgasm came and ran its course.

You shuddered at the feeling of Fidds filling you up, and lost it yourself. You clutched onto Ford, wailing in your second orgasm. Ford held onto you, whispering praises as the waves of pleasure engulfed you and you squirted all over them again. You were still on yours when you felt Fiddleford soften inside of you and lean back on the bed heaving. Ford still held onto you until you went limp in his arms, to which he lifted you up and laid you next to Fiddleford. You were calming down now, panting from the amazing experience you just had. You grabbed onto Fiddleford’s hand and you let out a weak chuckle, while Stanford did the same with your hand, patiently waiting for you two to regain yourselves.

You laid there in total bliss, the toxin’s effects completely gone now. That’s when reality started to set in and you felt yourself, _your logical self,_ begin to emerge and analyze the situation. Your mind was racing all over the place, trying to figure out the proper way to apologize to the two, try to explain yourself, to explain the toxin’s effects, even though you yourself weren’t completely sure. Thoughts came crashing down on you and you didn’t know where to begin, what to say, until you felt something shaking you.

“Hey…Hey. How are you feeling? Oh no, are you still in pain?” You opened your eyes to find the two staring down at you with concerned looks plastered on their faces. You tried to mouth a response, but your voice came out too raspy for even you to understand. You tried clearing your throat and swallowing some spit to try to fix it, but you opt into a simple head shake.

“A-Are you sure darling? You don’t have to lie to us.” Fiddleford said, placing a hand over your forehead to get a feel of your temperature.

“Ya…” you said, bringing your hand to his, stopping short. You felt a moisture near the corner of your eyes, and wiped your fingertips below them. _T-Tears? Am I crying?!_

  
Ford leaned in, breaking you from your thoughts. “Are you okay? Please tell us.”

  
You couldn’t look either of them in the eye, and brought your arms covering your face. “I-I-I’m just…Yes, I’m fine th-thank you. I just, this situation, and you two. I was so terrible, and the way I acted-I-I just-“ you started to tremble, holding back a sob. God this was embarrassing.

“Hey, hey. None of that, please.”

“Yes darling. It’s okay.” You felt them lower your arms, but still refuse to look at them.

“We just want to know if you’re okay now. I mean, it was really scary before because we thought we would…” he hesitated at this part, biting his lip, debating whether or not to continue. “We were scared we were going to _lose_ you…” Ford uttered so low, you could barely hear him.

Fiddleford rubbed his temples, thinking of a way to defuse the situation. “Besides. It was the toxin’s doing not-“

“No, it wasn’t.” you said cutting him off in a dark tone. You thought about it, every action, everything that you said, you couldn’t lie to yourself. “I…I wanted that. All of that. For a long time, but I just never acted upon it, because…you know. But the toxin, it-it brought it out of me.”

“Forced you?” Ford question.

“Well, not exactly, since all that were some of my ‘buried desires’…But you two must really think so lowly of me now. I just-I’ll leave if you want me to.” You turned to your side, bring your knees up and curling into yourself. This situation was a mess. You practically forced them into this, because of you “buried desires”. You-

“Hey, no, stop that.” Stanford gently unfolded you. “Look, the situation itself is a bit, _troubling, dubious, -whatever._ But that doesn’t change anything.” You looked up to him as he gave you a gentle smile.

“We still love you so much.” Fiddleford uttered as he laid back down, embracing you.

Stanford did the same, pulling you two closer to him. “We do. We have for a long time, and this hasn’t changed that.”

You smiled, fully content and relieved over this. But the exhaustion was settling in.

“I think it’s best to just stay here and rest.” Fidds said, nuzzling his face into you.  
  
“Agreed.” Stanford said closing his eyes with a content smile.

You sighed and lazily replied. “Okay.”


End file.
